


Primo incontro di Susan ed Azeglio

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: The Sims (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Susan e Azeglio si incontrano per la prima volta
Relationships: Susan Wainwright/Hopkins





	Primo incontro di Susan ed Azeglio

Susan stava camminando per la spiaggia di quest’isola deserta, non ricordando come era finita lì.   
Susan si gira, nell’acqua un giocattolo a forma di coniglio blu dondola. Il giocattolo inflatabile arriva a riva. Susan lo prende.  
E di soppiatto, il giocattolo inflatabile apre gli occhi. Si, si tratta del nostro adorato Azeglio.  
Susan: Huh?  
Azeglio: Sono io, Azeglio!  
Susan: Io sono Susan.  
E così nacque la prima grande amicizia, che poi divenne un primo grande amore.


End file.
